Que le monde devienne cendre
by Karasu-Dess
Summary: Catra est immobile depuis que Horde Prime l'a mise dans cette cellule. Sur ce sol glacée, elle réfléchit a ce qu'elle a fait, à ses liens perdus et à ses rêves brisés. A présent que la horde n'est plus, Catra est un électron libre. Libre de ses valeurs et de ses démons... Il est peut être temps de la craindre.


**Hello ! Voyant peu d'histoire française sur cette série qui me brise le coeur a chaque saison  
J'ai décidée de mettre ma pierre a l'édifice.  
(Bon, oui c'est plus un cailloux qu'autre chose...)**

**Mais c'est un ajout tout de même. Ce OS est un centric Catra qui se passe après la rencontre de Horde Prime.  
C'est assez triste et violent dans les propos. Et non, Catra ne devient pas soudainement gentille.  
Car comme dans tout les conflits, les tords sont partagés.**

**Malgré les dire de Double Trouble, pour moi, Catra a le droit d'être en colère. Elle l'est juste envers les mauvaises personnes, et n'a pas vraiment le type soutien d'on elle a besoin...**

**Bref, ca va pas être très objectif tout ça.  
En espérant que ça plaise si quelqu'un passe par là. **

Que le monde devienne cendre

Catra n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'on l'avait jetée dans cette cellule.  
Ses nouveaux appartements jusqu'à la décision de Prime.  
La tuer ou non.

Catra n'était pas plus chamboulée que ça.

Elle avait passé des jours dans des cellules bien moins confortable que celle ci.

Un lit en métal, un lavabo, des sanitaires. C'était un palais pour elle… Contrairement a Miss scintillante qui devait regretté d'avoir quittée son château d'Ivoire.  
C'est peut être ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Cette cellule ressemblait au dortoirs où elle et Adora avaient grandis. Griffant sempiternellement le mur de métal, elle grogna de rage, repoussant le chagrin et la nostalgie bien derrière.  
Elle n'en avait pas besoin, pas maintenant.

Posant son crâne contre la surface glacée de son chez elle, Catra respira l'odeur de désinfectant qui emplissait cette pièce. Mais malgré tout ses efforts, la peine lui poignardait le cœur.

Elle lui avait résisté jusque là. Grace aux combats, à la fièvre de la rage, à l'adrénaline qu'elle faisait monter dans ses veines. Elle préférait devenir folle, parano et violente plutôt que de céder à cette chose, froide et visqueuse qui se trouvait dans ces yeux.

Elle s'était promis, il y a bien longtemps, de ne plus pleurer.

Mais cette promesse avait été piétinée tant de fois… Encore une parole qui n'avait pas été tenue.  
Une grosse larme s'écoula le long de son visage qui resta lisse. Elle savait que c'était la première d'une longue série.

Tout lui revenait en coup de poing. Elle avait fuis ses doutes, noyé ses interrogations et ses remises en questions depuis des mois, des années même.  
La horde avait été son but, son seul souhait, car c'était l'unique chose qui la faisait encore tenir debout.

Avant, bien avant, il y avait eut Adora.  
Mais comme tout le monde, elle l'avait abandonné.

Comme Shadow Weaver, comme Hordak, comme la horde…

Frappant le poing sur le mur, elle cracha un juron. Non, ca venait de plus profond.  
Bien plus profond.  
Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait dit à personne. Au départ, par honte… Puis après par rage.  
Elle avait été stupide, ridicule… Mais Catra devait le reconnaître.

Si elle en était venu a haïr le monde, les gens et tout ce qui s'apparentait à de l'affection, c'était parce qu'elle savait a quel point s'était son point faible.  
Elle avait donné de l'amour aux inconnus de la horde, à l'image d'Hordak, à Adora et pire… A cette mère qui ne l'avait vu que comme un rebut de l'humanité.

Elle n'avait été qu'un poids, une immondice à ces yeux, et pourtant, Catra n'avait pas put s'empêcher de l'aimer, de combattre pour elle, de souffrir pour cette image maternelle.  
Se plier aux quatre désirs, obéir, se taire, Catra l'avait fait.

Ça avait marché un temps, car elle était devenu ce que Shadow voulait d'elle. Un fantôme.  
Cependant Catra souhaitait de l'amour, et aussi exister ! Elle enviait ce qu'Adora avait.  
Cette voix douce, cette caresse sur la joue, ces conseils un peu narquois.

Même si cette affection était douloureuse, manipulatrice et toxique, Catra la désirait.

Tout sauf cette froideur qui l'envahissait, ses picotements dans son nez qui préconisait en sanglots, ce poids sur sa poitrine qui l'asphyxiait…

Elle s'était alors rebellée, avait jouer la comédie, mentit pour hurler que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal, qu'elle s'en fichait. Si elle devenait aussi forte qu'Adora, peut être aurait-elle droit à cet amour.  
Catra avait essayé, avait refoulé ses doutes et avait foncé.

Elle voulait être vu, entendu ! Elle voulait exister non pas comme l'ombre d'Adora, mais comme Catra !

Bien sur, ses rages, ses combats et son aura de rébellion lui avaient garantis les foudres de beaucoup. Mais qu'importe. Pour cette sensation, pour mériter l'amour de cette mère aussi sadique soit elle, Catra était prête à sacrifier le reste.

Pour elle, la horde et Adora, elle était prête à haïr le monde, et être hais.

Rien d'autre n'avait de réelle importance après tout.  
Mais malgré tout, ça avait été inutile.

Shadow Weaver ne l'avait jamais aimée. Adora ne l'avait pas rattrapée.  
Ni quand elle s'était effacé, ni quand elle était devenu plus intenable que de l'énergie pure…  
Adora ne s'était jamais posé de question, regardant de loin Catra qui tombait de plus en plus bas.

Pourtant Catra tout donné pour qu'elle la regarde, la voit comme son amie, son égal…  
Elle avait même trouvé un rêve pour elles deux, pour qu'elles soient liés d'une manière indéfectible.

Leurs futurs étaient connectés, ensemble…

Mais ça n'avait pas suffis.  
Rien n'avait suffit.

Tout avait été vain.

Catra ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de rage dans cette cellule. Ses griffes faisant de grandes arabesques sur le mur, des morceaux de tôles tombant sur le sol, le lit arraché de ses joints pour être jeté contre la porte d'énergie, le matelas éventré et la couverture en lambeau.

Soufflant, Catra resta silencieuse alors qu'elle s'asseyait aux milieux de ce gâchis.  
Cette chambre, sa vie… Tout avait été ravagé, et il ne lui restait rien à présent.

C'était peut être ce qui l'avait poussé à sauver cette princesse prétentieuse et stupide.  
Il ne lui restait rien d'autre à faire.

Sauver cette petit fille qui ne savait rien, qui ne connaissait rien.  
Elle jouait à la guerre avec ses amis, et avait parfois l'illumination des conséquences et actes engendrés.

Oui, la guerre tuait des gens.  
Oui, même après une victoire, il y avait toujours des pertes…  
Et face à tout ça, on n'avait pas le temps ni pour faire son deuil, ni pour se reconstruire.

Non, tout devait aller vite, et celle qui se relevait en deux secondes avait plus de chance de tuer son ennemi encore à terre.

Alors quand Miss Paillette lui reprochait les choses que Catra avait faites, la hordienne ne pouvait qu'hausser les épaules. Entre ça, et tout le reste, ce n'était devenu qu'une bouillie informe de jours et d'événements.

Catra n'avait même plus les détails, noyé dans tout ce qui s'était enchainé sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y repenser. Voilà pourquoi elle avait travaillé pour arborer un flegme imparable.  
Il fallait bien ça pour résister, pour se relever encore et encore malgré les coups qui pleuvaient sans interruption.

Si Adora l'avait apprit dans la guerre, Catra avait des années d'avance.  
Grâce a Shadow Weaver.

Adora pouvait bien se bercer d'illusion, elle était comme elle. Et si la guerrière blonde se rassurait en se disant que c'était eux les gentils, Catra le faisait en se disant qu'elle allait gagner.  
Après tout, chacun ses contes de fées.

Mais en soit, Adora avait déjà cette manie de penser qu'elle était dans le camps de gentils et de répandre la sacro-sainte justice. Finalement, la blonde ne cessait de se mentir, comme tout le monde.  
Catra grogna une nouvelle fois.

Non, ce n'était toujours pas ça qui l'énervait le plus.

Pas l'indifférence de Shadow Weaver.  
Pas l'ignorance d'Adora, ni l'hypocrisie de Miss Paillette…

C'était elle même.

Elle ne pouvait le nier, malgré tous les coups qu'elle avait prit, elle avait put se relever… Sans pour autant apprendre à esquiver, ni même a comprendre d'ou cela venait. Elle avait juste apprit a encaisser sans grogner.

Les deux derniers coups avaient été les clous de son cercueil. Car ça avait été des chances jetées à la poubelle. Des chances de se reconstruire, d'apaiser l'ardent incendie qui la ravageait de l'intérieur.

Scorpia avait été la pour elle…  
Et elle lui avait fait du mal. Pas sciemment, mais tout de même. C'était surement ce qui lui avait valu cet abandon, avec une explication sur un bout de papier.

Au départ elle n'avait pas comprit Scorpia, sa douceur.. Ni même comment elle avait fait pour survivre à la horde, tant elle était naïve et facile à manipuler. Catra les avait repoussées, elle et ses émotions que la hordienne ne pouvait plus comprendre.

Elle était trop abimée pour cela. Quand on est gentil avec une personne, c'était qu'on cherche une faille, n'est ce pas ? Catra avait regardé Scorpia de travers, fuis ses bras et sa bienveillance comme un poison inconnu.

Entrapta était bien plus facile a cerné, bien moins manipulable, mais il suffisait de tirer sur la bonne corde pour avoir ce qu'on voulait. C'était facile, prévisible. Simple.  
Pas tellement en fait. Catra n'avait pas prévu que cette collaboration l'évincerait au prés de son supérieure, la repoussant a nouveau dans cette ombre qu'elle haïssait tellement.

Elle s'était débattu pour sa place, pour sa voix, pour qu'on la voit enfin… Elle avait eut des victoires glorieuses, des artéfacts donnés sur un plateau d'argent… Entrapta avait fait son travail d'ennemie en la condamnant a une mort lente et douloureuse dans un désert hostile…

Finalement, l'île aux bêtes était un retour de bâton acceptable.

Catra était revenue à nouveau glorieuse, les yeux de la horde sur elle.  
Entrapta allait faire ce fichu portail, et sa mission sera enfin accomplie.

Mais quand cette dernière lui avait dit non, alors que le portail état fin prés, Catra n'avait pas comprit.

La seule conséquence qu'elle voyait été que, même attachée, sans arme, sans She-ra, c'était Adora qui gagnait.  
Toujours.

Etait ce son destin ? De toujours perdre ?  
Peu importe le combat, le sujet, la confrontation, Catra serait perdante et devra ramasser les morceaux sans pleurer.

C'était un des faits que Catra ne savait digérer sans partir en vrille.  
Elle avait abandonnée Scorpia aux ténèbres, et avait jetée Entrapta à la mort sans sourciller.

Elle voulait une victoire, une seule ! Que ses sacrifices, ses souffrances ne soit pas vaines !  
Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là lui avait été arrachés ou détruit…  
Et plus jamais, elle ne voulait voir ses rêves mis en pièce par un quelconque héros qui se voyait comme la réincarnation de la justice. Plus jamais !

Si pour gagner, elle devait réduire le monde en cendre, elle le ferait !  
Qu'avait elle a perdre finalement ?

Puis ce monde parfait été arrivé à ses pieds. Où tout était normal, à sa place. Adora à ses cotés, et Shadow Weaver l'aimant autant qu'Adora…

Oui, c'était parfait.

Mais il avait fallu qu'Adora détruise a nouveau ses rêves. Catra l'avait laisser dans ses illusions des années, ne pouvait elle pas lui laisser la pareil ?!

Un peu de bonheur avant de mourir, s'était trop demandé ?!

Catra avait hurler, avait cracher sa haine, son envie de victoire, et avait crier à Adora ce qu'elle lui avait fait.  
Mais même sous cette rage, les vraies raison de sa rage n'était pas sortie.

Finalement, elle s'éteindrait surement avec ce secret dans la tombe. Et jamais personne ne le saura.  
Personne ne connaitra l'ampleur de la trahison d'Adora.  
Le mal qu'elle lui avait fait en quittant la horde, en la laissant seule face aux griffes et a l'indifférence des autres.

Dans ce temple, Catra avait enfin comprit a quel point elle avait abandonné des choses, et des rêves pour Adora. Sans rien demander en retour si ce n'est de l'amour.  
Mais ce n'était pas assez semblait-il… Jamais assez…

Catra se prit la tête dans les mains alors que la vision lui revenait en mémoire. Le revivre une seconde fois, loin des regards, l'avaient dévasté. Et alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir pardonner à Adora, cette réminiscence avait déclenché un cataclysme qui l'avait rendu furieuse.

Elle ne voulait pas pardonner a Adora. Elle ne voulait pas la tuer, ni la ramener à la horde.  
Elle voulait qu'elle souffre, qu'elle tombe en morceau pour enfin ressentir un dixième de sa douleur, de cette abandon qui l'avait déchiqueté, ce doute…

Qu'avait elle fait de mal pour être laisser tomber ? Pour qu'elle la laisse là, sans se retourner ?  
N'en valait elle pas la peine ? N'avait elle aucune valeur a ses yeux ?  
Elle n'en avait pas fait assez ? Où peut être trop ?

Mais ses tortures mentales s'étaient arrêtées net face aux souvenirs que ce temple lui avait montré. Ce moment crucial qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Ce moment où elle pleurait à nouveau, Adora lui promettant qu'elles resteraient ensemble pour faire face. Que tout irait bien, tant qu'elles seraient soudées.  
Pour certains, ce n'était qu'une promesse d'enfant. Ce devait être la vision d'Adora. Une parole lancée en l'air, sans conséquence…

Pas pour Catra.

Ces quelques mots avaient une énorme répercussion.  
A cause de cette promesse, Catra avait laissé tomber son premier désir. Son premier souhait.  
Blamée par Shadow weaver, détestée de tous ou invisible, elle avait décidé de partir.

Abandonner la horde et faire sa vie.

Elle avait eut quelques scrupules à laisser Adora, mais celle ci ne pouvait ni l'aider ni la défendre. Et puis, elle risquait beaucoup moins sa vie en restant ici que Catra.  
Ainsi, devant cette décision, Catra avait explosé en sanglots.

Elle devait le faire pour rester en vie, ou même juste pour apprendre à vivre. Elle en était certaine.

Puis Adora était arrivé.  
Elle lui avait dit sa promesse.  
Et Catra avait lâché son idée de partir.

Catra n'oublierait jamais le regard de son double a ce moment là. Ce regard emplis de peine et de condoléance.  
Elle s'était condamnée. Elle avait laissé sa chance de vivre libre, heureuse, pour Adora.

Catra avait été la première à se trahir elle-même. En croyant une autre, en étant naïve, en taisant son instinct. Et si le doute était revenu plusieurs fois, elle s'était accroché a Adora comme seul bouée de sauvetage.  
Sa raison d'être dans la horde.

En quelque mots, Adora l'avait fait resté dans cet enfer, alors qu'elle même le quitterait sans un regard en arrière. Catra en avait alors la conviction.  
Elle n'en valait pas la peine. Et chaque rejet d'Adora pour rentrer à ses cotés la consolidait dans cette affirmation.  
Elle ne valait rien.

Ce n'était pas assez pour Adora. Qu'elle la supplie n'avait aucun poids.  
Alors que pour la faire ployer, elle, il avait suffis d'une promesse bafouée.

Puis quand la pensée de la suivre était arrivé dans son esprit, un autre sensation la brisa un peu plus.  
La suivre ? Pour rester dans son ombre ? Elle n'était rien à la ombre, mais que serait elle a Bright Moon ?  
L'ancienne amie de la glorieuse Shera. Une pièce rapportée. Un parasite qui se collait à la grande guerrière.

Elle serait trop hostile pour être amie avec qui que ce soit, mais trop pitoyable pour être crainte.  
Catra n'avait aucun avenir hors de la Horde…

Catra laissait ses larmes couler en silence, genoux au sol, les mains posées sur ce sol qui était devenu l'unique ancre de sa réalité. Elle aurait put se rattraper aux branches.  
Reconstruire quelque chose avec Scorpia et Entrapta, mais n'avait même pas comprit la chance que l'univers lui avait donnée en les faisant entrer dans sa vie.

Son regard était malheureusement vissé à la cicatrice purulente qui grandissait en elle, à cette douleur qui ne pouvait la quitter. Et le pire, c'est que quand elle avait put s'échapper à ses démons, elle ne leur avait donné que plus de pouvoir.

Catra aurait pu resté dans le désert, vivre avec Scorpia dans son propre gang. Elle aurait put être aimée et apprécier par des gens… Elle avait eut sa chance pour être heureuse, si elle avait été physiquement capable de le comprendre.

Mais elle avait donné sa dernière particule d'amour à Shadow Weaver qui l'avait utilisée pour la quitter, l'abandonnant aux griffes d'Hordak. Et ça avait été Adora qui avait reçut a nouveau la chaleur toxique de son image maternelle.

Sans rien faire, Adora avait plus de mérite d'être aimé qu'elle…

Catra en aurait hurler de rage si sa gorge n'avait pas été si serrée, sa mâchoire si crispée par la douleur.

Catra avait donné sa confiance et son amour a des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, et elle était à présent vide de toute affection possible.

Elle s'était jetée dans le travail. Arrêtant de dormir, de manger, de parler, se consolidant dans l'insomnie et la paranoïa qui lui fit faire ses premières crises d'angoisses.  
Entre hallucinations, et la sensation persistante d'être moquée, Catra avait poussé à bout ses hommes. Elle les menait à la victoire, mais les détruisait autant qu'elle se blessait.

Il n'y avait plus Scorpia pour lui rappeler de prendre soin d'elle, pour la rassurer, et lui répétait qu'elle était quelqu'un de réelle. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ça n'avait plus d'importance a présent...

Et c'est avec ce sentiment horrible qu'elle s'était jeté a corps perdus dans le pauvre lien qu'elle avait avec Double Trouble, dans l'espoir de se sentir vivante. Peut être même aimée…  
Mais elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était qu'une mercenaire.  
Il n'y avait aucune confiance à avoir, aucune affection à prodiguer pour échapper avec une dague dans le dos.

Cette blessure se faisait quoi qu'il se passe.

Et le coup que lui avait donné Double Trouble l'avait sonné. Un coup ultime qui l'avait détruite, réduite en cendre. Elle n'avait plus eut le courage de se relever, ni de se battre.

Elle avait déjà perdu Hordak, et avait dû le mettre a terre.  
Elle avait piétiné ce qui avait été pour elle un chef, un objectif, un bourreau, puis un partenaire…

Malgré leur différence, Catra avait comprit quelque chose.

Hordak était comme elle.  
Un être qui cherchait a prouvé son existence. Il voulait hurler a la face du monde qu'il était là, présent, en vie…  
Qu'il n'était pas qu'une erreur.

C'était Catra qui lui avait dit de tout détruire, de continuer son oeuvre. Il était Hordak. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour exister. Et Hordak lui avait sourit. Ils étaient liés par le même désir, le même désespoir...

Un autre lien qui était détruit à présent.

Elle n'avait presque pas ressentit de satisfaction à le laisser au sol, après lui avoir arraché ce qui le maintenait debout.

Et à présent, la horde, son dernier réconfort, était morte.

Sa seule joie aurait été de voir Miss paillette la tuer après avoir comprit a quel point elle aussi, elle était aussi seule et monstrueuse que son ennemie.  
Juste pour la briser un peu plus. Pour que quelqu'un soit aussi cassée qu'elle…

Et oui, dans une guerre tout le monde devient un meurtrier. Que l'on soit habillée de noir ou de rose.  
Au moins, si sa vie avait été vide de sens, que sa mort ait un impact quelconque sur quelqu'un.

Néanmoins, encore une fois, l'univers en était autrement.  
Un pouvoir étrange avait happé la princesse qui avait eut une sorte d'illumination et était partie. Catra, affaiblie, avait décidée de bouger elle aussi, s'arrêtant en chemin pour regarder le spectacle pitoyable de Miss paillette essayant de stopper la fin du monde. Et Hordak se ridiculisant une dernière fois avant la fin de tout.

Grotesque spectacle avant de mourir, avait pensé Catra.  
Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Prime était arrivé.

Catra étouffa un gloussement. Non, Double Trouble n'avait pas choisit le bon camp. Car à présent que la Horde était tombé, et Etheria bien amochée, personne ne pouvait arrêté l'alien.  
La planète sera a feux et a sang, et les peuples se feront massacrer…

Mais qu'en a t-elle a faire ?

La hordienne se laissa tombé sur le coté, laissa son épaule et sa tempe gauche sur la surface froide de l'acier. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire. Ni même ce qu'elle désirait.  
Elle n'avait plus personne a protéger, ou a impressionner. Plus de Horde à faire évoluer, plus de guerre à gagner. Son existence n'avait plus de but…

Elle était seule, inutile et sans avenir.

Mais de toute façon, elle n'allait pas sortir en vie de ce vaisseau. Qui viendrait la sauver ?  
Personne. Pas besoin de penser a un futur qui était déjà condamnée.

Alors la seule qui pouvait le faire serait elle même, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie.  
Elle n'avait plus l'énergie de se battre, malgré qu'elle l'ait fait toute sa putain de vie.  
Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça…

Fermant les paupières, un doute arriva.  
Qui sait. Si les autres venaient pour sauver Miss Paillette, elle aurait peut être une ouverture pour fuir.

Et après, hors de ce vaisseau que ferait elle ?  
S'allier à Shera pour vaincre Prime ? Où rejoindre Prime pour enfin réussir à mettre Etheria à genoux, et faire souffrir tout ceux qui l'avait abandonnée en mettant feu a cette pitoyable planète.

Oh, peut être qu'elle venait de cette boule céleste, mais contrairement aux Etheriens, Catra ne se sentait pas du tout lié a celle ci.  
Ni a qui que ce soit désormais a présent. Juste un passé douloureux partagé avec d'autre personne.  
Rien d'important. Que des souvenirs a détruire…

Catra n'avait plus de racines. Celles qu'elle n'avait pas eut la force de trancher l'avait été par d'autre.  
Oui, détruire cette planète lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Voir le regard désespéré d'Adora, de Shadow weaver, de Scorpia, de Lorny, de Steve…  
Du monde entier.  
Que le monde entier la regarde après qu'elle ait commis ce crime, cet exploit de mettre en pièce un monde.

Fermant les yeux, Catra soupira. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il se passe. Si elle arrive à s'échapper, elle s'efforcerait d'éliminer Prime. Et sinon, elle l'accompagnerait dans ce massacre.

Car malheureusement, autre pour Miss Paillette, Catra n'a plus de compassion.  
Non. Pour personne.

Elle veut juste gagner, une fois pour toute.

* * *

**Eh oui, pas de grand pardon, pas de redemption... J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment ils vont gérer le personnage de Catra. Pour moi, elle est allé trop loin pour que ça soit "Boh, on te pardonne" et elle, elle est trop brisée pour pardonner à qui que ce soit.**  
**J'imagine bien la fin, avec Catra qui part dans l'espace, en tant que conquérante, ou bien pirate. Refaire sa vie loin de tout le monde, les blessures étant trop grandes pour les refermer a leurs cotés.**

**Aprés qui sait... Une amitié avec Miss Pailette pourrait les aider mutuellement. Bref, bravo pour être arrivé jusqu'ici ! **


End file.
